The present invention pertains to the use of subunits and oligomer of mannan-binding lectin (MBL) in prophylactic and/or curative treatment of an immunocompromised individual.
Several groups of lectin, i.e., carbohydrate-binding proteins, are known in man. One group is the C-type lectins. The C-type lectins contain a calcium-dependent carbohydrate recognition domain (a C-type CRD)1. Mannan-binding lectin (MBL), synonymous to mannose-binding lectin, mannan-binding protein or mannose-binding protein (MBP), belongs to the subgroup of C-type lectins, termed collectins, since these soluble proteins are composed of subunits presenting three CRDs attached to a collagenous stalk2. MBL interact with carbohydrates presented by a wide range of micro-organisms and accumulating evidence shows that it plays an important role in the innate immune defence3. When bound to carbohydrate MBL is able to activate the complement system.
The complement system may be activated via three different pathways: the classical pathway, the alternative pathway, and the newly described third pathway, the mannan-binding lectin (MBL) pathway which is initiated by the binding of MBL to carbohydrates presented by micro-organisms. The components of the alternative pathway and of the MBL pathway are parts of the innate immune defence, also termed the natural or the non-clonal, immune defence, while the classical pathway involves cooperation with antibodies of the specific immune defence4.
The human MBL protein is composed of up to 18 identical 32 kDa polypeptide chains27, each comprising a short N-terminal segment of 21 amino acids including three cysteine residues, followed by 7 repeats of the collagenous motif Gly-X-Y interrupted by a Gln residues followed by another 12 Gly-X-Y repeats. A small 34 residue xe2x80x98neck-regionxe2x80x99 joins the C-terminal Ca2+-dependent lectin domain of 93 amino acids with the collagenous part of the molecule28.
The collagenous regions of the three polypeptide chains combine to form a subunit which is stabilised covalently by disulphide bridges. Individual subunits are joined by disulphide bridges as well as by non-covalently interactions27.
The position of these disulphide bridges has, however, not been fully resolved. SDS-PAGE analysis under non-reducing conditions of MBL shows bands with an apparent molecular weight (m.w.) larger than 200 kDa presumably representing blocks of 3, 4, 5 and even 6 assembled subunits27.
The actual number of subunits in the natural human MBL protein has been controversial. Lipscombe et al. (1995) obtained data by use of ultracentrifugation suggesting 25% of human serum MBL to be made of 2-3 subunits and only a minor fraction reaching the size of 6 subunits. The relative quantification was carried out by densitometry of Western blots developed by chemiluminescence27 found by SDS-PAGE analysis of fractions from ion exchange chromatography that the predominant species of covalently linked MBL subunit chains consisted of tetramers while only pentameric or hexameric complexes activated complement. Gel permeation chromatography (GPC) analysis, in contrast, suggests that MBL is comparable in size With the C1 complex. GPC can be carried out under conditions which allow for a study of the importance of weak protein-protein interactions in the formation of MBL molecules. MBL content in the GPC fractions can be determined by standard MBL assay techniques.
MBL is synthesized in the liver by hepatocytes and secreted into the blood. It binds to carbohydrate structures on bacteria, yeast, parasitic protozoa and viruses, and exhibits antibacterial activity through killing of the microorganisms by activation of the terminal, lytic complement components or through promotion of phagocytosis (opsonization). The sertiform structure of MBL is quite similar to the bouquet-like structure of C1q, the immunoglobulin-binding subcomponent of the first component in the classical pathways3. C1q is associated with two serine proteases, C1r and C1s, to form the C1 complex. Similarly, MBL is associated with two serine proteases MASP-15 and MASP-28, and an additional protein called Map197. MASP-1 and MASP-2 have modular structures identical to those of C1r and C1s8. The binding of MBL to carbohydrates induces the activation of MASP-1 and MASP-2. MASP-2 then generates the C3 convertase, C4bC2b, through cleavage of C4 and C2. Reports suggest that MASP-1 may activate C3 directly. Nothing is known about the stoichiometry and activation sequence of the MBL/MASP complexes. MBL has also been characterized in other animals such as rodents, cattle, chicken and monkeys.
The concentration of MBL in human serum is largely genetically determined, but reportedly increases up to threefold during acute phase reactions. Three mutations causing structural alterations and two mutations in the promotor region are associated with MBL deficiency9. MBL deficiency is associated with susceptibility to a variety of infections. Examination of five adult individuals with unusual and severe infections showed three to be homozygous for structural MBL mutations and two to be heterozygous10. Investigation of 229 children referred to the Danish National Hospital because of non-HIV-related immunodeficiency showed a tenfold higher frequency of homozygosily for structural MBL mutant alleles than seen in a control group11. Allotyping of 617 consecutively hospitalized children at St Mary""s Hospital in London showed significantly higher frequency of homozygosity and heterozygosity for mutant allotypes in the infected children than in the noninfected12.
A wide range of oligosaccharides can bind to MBL. As the target sugars are not normally exposed on mammalian cell surfaces at high densities, MBL does not usually recognize self-determinants, but is particularly well suited to interactions with microbial cell surfaces presenting repetitive carbohydrate determinants. In vitro, yeast (Candida albicans and Cryptococcus neoformans), viruses (HIV-1, HIV-2, HSV-2, and various types of influenza A) and a number of bacteria have been shown to be recognized by MBL. In the case of some bacteria, the binding with MBL is impaired by the presence of a capsule13. However, even encapsulated bacteria (Neisseria meningiuidis) can show Strong binding of MBL14.
The microorganisms, which infect MBL deficient individuals, represent many different species of bacterial, viral and fungal origin12,15,17. Deficiency is also associated with habitual abortions18. Indeed, MBL could be a general defence molecule against most bacteria, and thus be considered as one reason why so many bacteria are nonpathogenic.
While accumulating data support the notion of a protective effect of MBL there are also observations suggesting that infections with some microorganisms, notably intracellular pathogens, attain a higher frequency in MBL sufficient than in MBL deficient individuals19,20. This is in concordance with the results of an animal experiment, where an increased number of HSV-2 were found in the liver of mice pre injected with human MBL21.
Clinical grade MBL has been obtained from blood donor plasma and shown to be safe upon infusion22. Production of recombinant MBL conceivably having a structure and an activity similar to that of native MBL has been attained (patent application PA 1999 00668/C5/KH).
The invention features the use of MBL, purified from natural sources or from natural produced by recombinant technologies, or by any other suitable MBL-producing cell line, for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of infections. The condition may be associated with a therapeutical or medical treatment, such as e.g. the use of cytotoxic therapy. The MBL may be given before or after start of the medical treatment and for any duration of time deemed suitable,
The invention also relates to treating individuals having normal MBL levels, as such individuals are likely to benefitxe2x80x94prior to any cell toxic treatmentxe2x80x94from MBL administration.
Accordingly, the invention in one aspect relates to treatment and/or prophylaxis of infections in individuals suffering from an immunocompromised condition, or to treatment of individuals who are likely to contract such a condition due to treatment known to be associated with the occurrence of an immunocompromised condition. Examples of such treatments are e.g. chemotherapy and radiation therapy such as e.g. x-ray treatment.
Chemotherapy and radiation therapy are offered as part of the treatment of several forms of cancers, aiming either at slowing the progression of the disease or reversing said progression by means of a curative treatment. Chemotherapy and radiation therapy are immunocompromising since cells of the immune system are being killed, thus leading to a state of immunosuppression especially characterized by neutropenia.
MBL is believed to exert its antimicrobial activity mainly through its opsonizing activity (preparation of microorganisms for phagocytosis). This activity is dependent on activation of complement after binding of MBL to the microbial surface and deposition of C4b and C3b on the microorganism. MBL can also promote the direct complement-mediated killing of the microorganism through the activation of the terminal lytic pathway of complement and insertion of the membrane attack complex (MAC) in the membrane. This mechanism is considered of minor importance. Many microorganisms, such as Gram-positive bacteria, e.g., Streptococcus pneumonia, are resistant to MAC, but can be eliminated by opeonophagocytocis. Considering opsonophagocytosis as the main effect or mechanism of MBL-mediated clearance of microorganisms, it is a surprise that MBL treatment could be of benefit to persons being deficient of the most important phagocytio cells, i.e, the neutrophiles.
The importance of neutropenia in the risk of serious infections in individuals with cancer who are receiving cytotoxic chemotherapy was recognized nearly 30 years ago23. Infections thus occur very frequent in haematological and other cancer individuals undergoing chemotherapy and other immunocompromising therapeutic interventions. Synchronous with the intensified use of chemotherapy, problems with infections are increasing and are now a major challenge in supportive care24. Accordingly, all haematology and oncology departments use many resources on fighting infections. This fight is steadily getting more difficult due to the appearance of multi resistant bacterial strains.
Individuals being devoid of the important cellular components of the immune system during or after an immunocompromising condition are dependent on an efficient innate humoral immune system, such as the complement system, e.g. turning periods of neutropenia. No sufficiently accurate and reliable prognostic factors are presently capable of predicting an increased risk of serious infections in individuals treated with chemotherapy, radiation therapy, or other immunocompromising treatments24.
Accordingly, an immunocompromising condition arising from a medical treatment is likely to expose the individual in question to a higher risk of infection. It is possible according to the invention to prophylactically treat an infection in an individual having the immunucompromised condition before or during treatments known to generate such a condition. By prophylactically treating with MBL before or during a treatment known to generate such a condition it is possible to prevent a subsequent infection or to reduce the risk of the individual contracting an infection due to the immunocompromised condition. Should the individual contract an infection e.g. following a treatment loading to an immunocompromised condition it is also possible to treat the infection by administering to the individual an MBL composition according to the invention.
The invention is also directed to treatments of such deficiencies by infusion of MBL. Furthermore, the invention is directed to the use of MBL plasma concentrations for predicting the risk of infection of individuals undergoing e.g. chemotherapy.
In another aspect the present invention is related to the use of a composition comprising at least one mannan-binding lectin (MBL) subunit, or at least one oligomer comprising the at least one mannan-binding lectin (MBL) subunit, in the manufacture of a medicament for prophylactic, ameliating or curative treatment of an infection in an individual initially having plasma levels of MBL in excess of 50 ng/ml. In particular the individual may be genetically disposed to an MBL deficiency or have acquired an MBL deficiency leading to an increased risk of suffering from infections. Accordingly, the invention also concerns treatment of infections in individuals suffering from a mannan-binding lectin (MBL) deficiency including any deficiency in the production of MBL and/or function of MBL.
In yet another aspect there is provided a method for estimating the probability of the occurrence of any clinically significant infection in an individual undergoing chemotherapy or any other form of immunocompromising treatment, said method comprising the step of measuring the concentration of MBL in plasma or serum obtained from the individual, and estimating the probability on the basis of the measured concentration.
In the present context immunocompromised is used in its normal meaning, i,e. an individual not being capable of evoking an adequate immune response due to primary or secondary deficiency, induced or non-induced, in one or more of the elements of the normal immune defence system.
Until now MBL has been used for treating MBL deficiency as such which has been defined by an arbitrary level of below 50 ng/ml, or more often below 10 ng/ml serum which is often identical with the sensitivity of various MBL test assays, and the level has therefore been set as the level for which substantially no MBL could be detected in the various prior art assays.
By the present invention it has been shown that infections may be prevented and/or treated in immunocompromised individuals independent on their serum MBL level. In particular infections may be prevented in immunocompromised individuals when administering MBL to these individuals having an MBL level in excess of 50 ng/ml serum. Also, individuals having an MBL level in excess of 75 ng/ml serum may be in need of treatment, such as individuals having an MBL level in excess of 100 ng/ml serum, and individuals having an MBL level in excess of 150 ng/ml serum.
Also the MBL treatment of infections may be conducted by administering MBL to these individuals in combination with relevant antibiotics, anti-viral agents or anti-fungal agents.
In particular, individuals at risk of acquiring an immunocompromised condition resulting from a medical treatment will benefit from being prophylactically treated with MBL before, during and maybe also after the treatment in order to prevent diseases associated with the immuno-compromised condition, such as infections.
Generally all individuals being immuno-compromised or at risk of becoming immunocompromised should be treated with MBL independent on their specific MBL level. The reason behind this is that infection may lead to MBL depletion, and therefore an MBL xe2x80x9cboosterxe2x80x9d, increasing the MBL level initially will reduce the risk of MBL depletion to a level below a deficiency level, and the immune defence of these patients can be reinforced by administration of recombinant or natural plasma-derived MBL. In particular infections may be prevented when administering MBL to individuals having an MBL level in excess of 50 ng/ml serum. Also, individuals having an MBL level in excess of 75 ng/ml serum may be in need of treatment, such as individuals having an MBL level in excess of 100 ng/ml serum, and individuals having an MBL level in excess of 150 ng/ml serum.
The present inventors have also shown herein that in particular individuals having an MBL level below 500 ng/ml serum will benefit from MBL treatment in relation to an immuno-compromised condition. Consequently, in particular individuals having an MBL level below 400 ng/ml will benefit, such as individuals having an MBL level below 300 ng/ml, such as individuals having an MBL level below 250 ng/ml, such as individuals having an MBL level below 200 ng/ml.
Thus, in a preferred embodiment the present invention relates to the use of MBL for manufacturing of a medicament for of individuals having an MBL level in serum in the range of 50-500 ng/ml, such as in the range of 100-500 ng/ml for treating and/or preventing infections, in particular in relation to an immunocompromised condition of the individual.
The immuno-compromised condition may be due to a medical treatment as discussed above, i.e. chemotherapy or other immuno-suppressing treatment, such as induced by treatment with steroids, cyclophosphamide, azathioprine, metotrexata, cyclosporine, and/or rapamycin, in particular in relation to cancer treatment.
Also, the immuno-compromised condition may be due to an acquired immuno-deficiency, such as AIDS, or leukemia, in particular neutropenia or other secondary immuno-deficiencies.
Furthermore, individuals having an MBL level above 50 ng/ml and below 500 ng/ml will benefit from MBL treatment in general, in order to prevent infections, in particular chronic infections.
One group of individuals being in need of MBL treatment in order to prevent and/or treat infections are individuals having a low level of functional MBL, independent on the level of MBL as such. This is due to the fact, that for some mutations of the MBL it has been found, that although MBL subunits and oligomers thereof are expressed in serum the functionality thereof are low. The functionality or functional activity of MBL may be estimated by its capacity to form a n MBL/MASP complex leading to activation of the complement system. When C4 Is cleaved by MBL/MASP an active thiol-ester is exposed and C4 becomes covalently attached to nearby nucleophilic groups. A substantial part of the C4b Will thus become attached to the coated plastic well an d may be detected by anti-C4 antibody.
A quantitative TRIFMA f or MBL functional activity is constructed by 1) coating microlitre wells with 1 mg mannan in 100 ml buffer; 2) blocking with Tween-20; 3) applying test samples, e.g. diluted MBL preparations 4) applying MBL deficient serum (this leads to the formation of the MBL/MASP complex); alternatively the MBL and the MBL deficient serum may be mixed before application with the microlitre wells; 5) applying purified complement factor C4 at 5 mg/ml; 6) incubate for one hour at 37xc2x0 C.; 7) applying Eu-labelled anti-C4 antibody; 8) applying enhancement solution and 9) reading the Eu by time resolved fluorometry. Between each step the plate is incubated at room temperature and washed, except between step 8 and 9.
Estimation by ELISA may be carried out similarly, e.g. by applying biotin-labelled ant-C4 in step 7; 8) apply alkaline phosphatase-labelled avidin; 9) apply substrate. and 10) read the colour intensity.
The functionality may be expressed as the specific activity of MBL, such as 1 unit of MBL activity per ng MBL. A non-functional MBL may be defined as MBL having a specific activity less than 50% of plasma MBL specific activity, such as less than 25% of plasma MBL specific activity wherein the plasma MBL is purified from an individual not suffering from any MBL mutations, in particular the reference plasma MBL is plasma pool LJ 6.57 28/04/97.
Thus, the present invention also relates to the prevention and/or treatment of infection in individuals having a mutation in their MBL gene leading to a reduced expression of MBL and/or expression of non-functional MBL.
In particular such mutations in the MBL gone can lead to a change of aminoacid number 52 (numbering including the leader peptide of MBL) from arginine to cysteine, aminoacid number 54 from glycine to aspartic acid or amino acid number 75 from glycine to glutamic acid.
Also mutations in the promoter region of the MBL gene can lead to lowered levels of MBL in particular mutations at position and at position xe2x88x92221 have an influence on the expression of MBL.
The MBL sequence may be found in swiss prot under accession No 11226.
The MBL composition used to manufacture an MBL medicament may be produced from any MBL source available. The MBL source may be natural MBL, whereby the MBLs are produced in a native host organism, meaning that MBL is produced by a cell normally expressing MBL. One usual method of producing an MBL composition is by extraction of MBL from human body liquids, such as serum or plasma, but MBL may also be harvested from cultures of hepatocytes.
In another aspect the MBL oligomers are produced by a host organism not natively expressing an MBL polypeptide, such as by recombinant technology.
In a first embodiment the MBL source may be serum, from which an MBL composition is obtained by purification from serum, plasma, milk product, colostrum or the like by a suitable purification method, such as affinity chromatography using carbohydrate-derivatised matrices, such as mannose or mannan coupled matrices. Such a method is discussed in WO99/64453, wherein the purification process is followed by a virus-removal step in order to remove infectious agents from the MBL source, since one of the major problems with proteins purified from body liquids is the risk of introducing infectious agents in combination with the desired protein. WO99/64453 is hereby incorporated by reference,
The MBL composition used to manufacture an MBL medicament preferably comprises MBL oligomers having a size distribution substantially identical to the size distribution of MBL in serum, such as a size distribution profile at least 50% identical to the size distribution profile of MBL in serum. By identical is meant that at least 50% of the oligomers has an apparent molecular weight higher than 200 kDa, when analysed by SDS-PAGE and/or Westem blot.
In a more preferred embodiment the size distribution profile is at least 75% identical to the size distribution profile of MBL in serum, such as at least 90% identical to the size distribution profile of MBL in serum, and more preferred at least 95% identical to the size distribution profile of MBL in serum,
When purifying from an MBL source initially having another size distribution profile it is preferred that the affinity chromatography used to purify from the MBL source favours purification of oligomers having an apparent molecular weight higher than 200 kDa. This is obtained by using a carbohydrate-derivatized matrix having substantially no affinity to subunits and/or dimers of MBL. Preferably the carbohydrate-derivatized matrix has affinity for substantially only tetrameric, pentameric anchor hexameric recombinant MBLs.
The matrix may be derivatized with any carbohydrate or carbohydrate mixture whereto MBL binds and for which binding of the higher oligomers of MBL are favoured. The carbohydrate-derivatized matrix is preferably a hexose-derivatized matrix, such as a mannose- or a N-acetyl-glucosamin derivatized matrix, such as most preferably a mannose-derivatized matrix.
The selectivity of the carbohydrate-derivatized matrix is obtained by securing that the matrix as such, i.e the un-derivatized matrix has substantially no affinity to MBL polypeptides, in particular no affinity to MBL trimers or smaller oligomers. This may be ensured when the matrix as such is carbohydrate-free, in particular the matrix should not contain any Sepharose or the like. It is preferred that the matrix consists of a non-carbohydrate containing polymer material, such as Fractoge(copyright) TSK beads
The matrix may be in any form suitable for the chromatography, mostly in the form of beads, such as plastic beads.
After application of the MBL source the column is washed, preferably by using non-denaturing buffers, having a composition, pH and ionic strength resulting in elimination of proteins, without eluting the higher oligomers of MBL. Such as buffer may be TBS. Elution of MBL is performed with a selective desorbing agent, capable of efficient elution of highed oligomers of MBL, such as TBS comprising a desorbing agent, such as EDTA (for example 5 mM EDTA) or mannose (for example 50 mM mannose), and MBL oligomers are collected. Such a purification method is described in co-pending international patent application having the title xe2x80x9cRecombinant Human Mannan Binding Lectinxe2x80x9d tiled the same day as the present application.
In a preferred aspect a clinical grade MBL composition is obtained by using an MBL source produced by recombinant technology, wherein the MBL source is the culture media from culturing of MBL producing cells.
Thus, the present invention encompasses MBL produced by a process of producing a recombinant mannan binding lectin (MBL), comprising the steps of:
preparing a gene expression construct comprising a DNA sequence encoding a MBL polypeptide or a functional equivalent thereof,
transforming a host cell culture with the construct,
cultivating the host cell culture thereby obtaining expression and secretion of the polypeptide into the culture medium, followed by
obtaining a culture medium comprising human recombinant MBLs.
The culture medium comprising the human recombinant MBL polypeptides may then be processed as described above for purification of MBL.
The MBL polypeptide is preferably a mammalian MBL polypeptida, such as more preferably a human MBL polypeptide. The gene expression construct may be produced by conventional methods known to the skilled person, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,199.
In another embodiment the gene expression construct is prepared as described in Danish Patent application No: PA 1999 00668 or in co-pending international patent application having the title xe2x80x9cRecombinant Human Mannan Binding Lectinxe2x80x9d filed the same day as the present application.
The expression is preferably carried out in e.g. mammalian cells, the preparation according to the invention results from the use of an expression vector comprising intron sequence(s) from an MBL gene and at least one exon sequence. Regarding the transgenic animals as expression system this term is in this context animals which have been genetically modified to contain and express the human MBL gene or fragments or mimics hereof.
In addition to the purification method it is preferred that the gene expression construct and the host cell also favours production of higher oligomers, which has been found to be possible by using a gene expression construct comprising at least one intron sequence from the human MBL gene or a functional equivalent thereof. mallan cells and cells from insects.
In particular the MBL composition is used for treatment and/or prophylaxis of an infection associated with an immunocompromised condition in an individual. Any microbial infections may be treated and/or prevented with MBL, i.e. any infecton caused by a microbial species.
Consequently, the MBL composition may be used for preventing and/or treating an infection in a immuno-compromised individual wherein the microbial species is a fungus, a yeast, a protozoa and/or a bacteria.
Also, the MBL composition may be used for treating infection, wherein the microbial species is resistant to usual medicaments, such as infections for which the bacterial species is resistant to at least one antibiotic medicament. More important is the prophylaxis and/or treatment of infections for which the bacterial species is multiresistent.
The immuno-compromised individuals may suffer from infections caused by pathogenic bacterial species, such as Streptococcus pneumonia, Salmonella and Staphylococcal species.
It is however well-known that in particular immuno-compromised individuals also often suffer from infections caused by bacterial species, that are normally non-pathogenic, i.e. opportunistic pathogens, e.g. E. coli species, and many of these species are resistant to usual antibiotic treatment.
The infection associated with the immuno-compromised condition may also be a viral infection, such as a viral infection wherein the virus is a retrovirus.
Also, the immuno-compromised condition may be an infection with the retrovirus Human immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). However, the viral infections treated and/or prevented according to the invention are normally not caused by a retrovirus, but may for example be caused by a DNA virus.
The medicament may be produced by using the eluant obtained from the affinity chromatography as such. It Is however preferred that the eluant is subjected to further purification steps before being used.
In addition to the MBL oligomers, the medicament may comprise a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier substance and/or vehicles. In particular, a stabilising agent may be added to stabilise the MBL proteins. The stabilising agent may be a sugar alcohol, saccharides, proteins and/or aminoacids. Examples of stabilising agents may be maltose or albumin.
Other conventional additives may be added to the medicament depending on administration form for example, in one embodiment the medicament is in a form suitable for injections. Conventional carrier substances, such as isotonic saline, may be used.
In another embodiment the medicament is in a form suitable for pulmonal administration, such as in the form of a powder for inhalation or creme or fluid for topical application.
The route of administration may be any suitable route, such as intravenously, intrmusculary, subcutaneously or intradermally.Also, pulmonal or topical administration is envisaged by the present invention.
The MBL composition may also be administered simultaneously, sequentially or separately with another treatment, said other treatment resulting in an immuno-compromising condition in the individual, such as chemotherapy. The medicament may be administered for a period before the onset of administration of chemotherapy or the like and during at least a part of the chemotherapy.
The MBL composition is administered in suitable dosage regimes, in particularly it is administered repeatedly at suitable intervals, such as once or twice a week, starting before onset of chemotherapy and maintained at intervals, for example once a week, at least during a part of the chemotherapy period, preferably during the whole chemotherapy period.
Normally from 1-100 mg is administered per dosage, such as from 2-10 mg, mostly from 5-10 mg per dosage depending on the individual to be treated, for example about 0.1 mg/kg body weight is administered.
The use of an MBL composition may also be in a kit-of-parts further comprising another medicament, such as an anti-fungal, anti-yeast, anti-bacterial and/or antiviral medicament.
The anti-viral medicament may be a medicament capable of virus attenuation and/or elimination.
The invention also relates to an aspect of using a measurement of the MBL level as a prognostic marker for the risk of the individual of acquiring an infection, and thereby an indicative of the need for treatment in particular an MBL level below 500 ng/ml is a prognostic marker indicative for treatment with MBL, in particular in relation to an immuno-compromised individual or an individual at risk of being immuno-compromised.
The prognostic marker may be in relation to any infection, but is especially relevant as a prognostic marker for septicemia or pneumonia in individuals undergoing immuno-compromising cell toxic therapy.
Thus, the present invention also relates to a method of using an MBL composition for preventing and/or reducing infections in an individual, the method comprising the steps of;
i) determining serum levels of MBL in an individual,
ii) estimating the probability of the occurrence of a significant clinical infection in the individual, and optionally,
administering an MBL composition to the individual.
The MBL level is measured in serum or plasma, and may be determined by time resolved immunofluorescent assay (TRIFMA), ELISA, RIA or nephelometry
Also the MBL levels may be inferred from analysis of genotypes of the MBL genes as discussed above in relation to mutations of MBL leading to a decreased MBL level.